


I just came to say goodbye

by WolfKomoki



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: With the imminent threat of the Nuclear Bomb in Central City, Barry hasn't stopped running. He's utterly exhausted, but he can't stop running. Saying his goodbyes, Barry knew there was one more person he needed to say his goodbyes to: Oliver Queen.





	I just came to say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> The Flash and Arrow are both owned by The CW.

          He hasn’t stopped running since he discovered the nuclear bomb that was going to go off. He _couldn’t_ stop running. The second he stops running, it’ll explode, killing everyone in Central City with it. His breathing was labored, and he was exhausted, but he _could not_ stop! He had talked to everyone in Central City, but now he needed to talk to Oliver.

          If they can’t stop this, then he wants to say his goodbyes to Oliver. The trip to Star City took one minute, exactly. He continues running until he gets to the Arrow cave. When he gets to the Arrow cave, everyone was standing completely still. His breathing felt heavy, and he felt hot, but he couldn’t stop under any circumstances. He walks over to Oliver, touching his shoulder as he brings him into Flash time.

          When Barry touched Oliver’s shoulder, Oliver looks around in confusion. Everything had grinded to a halt.

          “Barry! What the _hell_ is goin’ on?” Oliver asks. He frowns. Barry’s breathing was ragged.

          “You’re moving with me in Superspeed.” Barry answers. Oliver frowns.

          “Barry you’re covered in sweat! What’s going on?” He asks.

          “There’s a nuke in Central City.” Barry answers. Oliver’s eyes widened.

          “I’m sorry, _what_? What do you… what do you _mean_ there’s a _nuke_ in Central City?”

          “Someone exploded a nuke in Central City. Jay, Jesse, and I have been running around trying to stop it, but _nothing is working_!” Barry explains. He was tired, so tired, and he didn’t know how much longer he could hold out.

          “Barry, how long have you been running?” Oliver asks. Barry sighs.

          “Too long. Ollie, I’m so tired.”

          Oliver gasps when Barry stumbles back a bit. He puts his arms around his shoulders, trying to steady him.

          “Hey, hey! Barry, you’re burning up. You _need_ to stop!” Oliver pleads.

          “Ollie, if I stop, the nuke will go off.” Barry says weakly.

          “Barry! You’re running on fumes! You’re going to _kill yourself_ if you keep this up!”

Barry pulls Oliver in for a hug. He needed to say goodbye, before he collapsed. The second he does, the nuke will go off, and bye-bye Central City.

He starts sobbing. He was so… damn… tired, but he still couldn’t stop! He holds onto Oliver tighter than he ever has before. He frowns when Oliver’s breathing starts to harden.

          “Hey, I have to let you go, alright? Your body can’t handle moving this fast.” Barry states. Oliver grabs his arm.

          “ _No!_  You need to stop running! You need to rest!” He demands.

          “Ollie, I can’t! If I do, then everyone in Central City will die!” Barry exclaims.

          “Then let them die!” Oliver shouts. Barry stares in shock.

          “Oliver, you don’t mean that!”

          “Yes. I _do_ Barry!” Oliver shouts.

          “Oliver, you can’t seriously be suggesting that I let an entire city die!” Barry shouts. Tears pour from Oliver’s eyes.

          “I can’t… I can’t _lose_ you Barry. Please!”

 

He’s holding him close now. He doesn’t want to let him go. Not ever. He can’t lose anyone else. Oliver’s eyes widened when Barry’s body suddenly falls backwards. If he hadn’t been holding him when he was, Barry’s head would’ve hit the floor. When Barry collapsed, time ran normally again. Felicity, Curtis, and Diggle all yelped.

          “Damn it, Oliver, what is it with you and Barry in scaring the hell out of me?” Diggle asks. He frowns when he sees Barry’s unconscious form. He was covered in sweat.

          “What happened?” Curtis asks with concern.

          “We’ll talk about that later. Right now, we need to get his temperature down!” Oliver shouts.

          “Ice! We need ice! A tub! Water!” Felicity babbles. Oliver drapes Barry over his shoulder, watching as Diggle fetches the tub from storage. Curtis goes to the freezer, getting out the ice tray. Felicity takes the tub to the sink, filling it with water. She groans as she drags the tub to the MED bay.

          Curtis puts the ice in the water, waiting for it to get cool. When it was finally cool enough, everyone leaves the room as Oliver undresses Barry, carefully lowering him into the tub. When Barry’s body hits the water, he cries out in shock.

          “I know, I know, but you’ve gotta hang on, okay? We’ve gotta get your temperature down before it’s too late.” Oliver says. He grabs Barry’s hand.

          “It’s okay Barry. You’re safe. I’m not trying to hurt you.”

Barry slowly laid back in the water.

          “That’s it. That’s it Barry.” Oliver encourages. He gets up to fetch one of the touchless thermometers. He returned in three minutes, and that’s when he shines the red dot on Barry’s forehead. His eyes widened when he saw the reading.

 

102℉

 

          Oliver almost had a heart attack upon seeing that on the monitor. If it goes any higher, Barry was in trouble. He continues holding Barry’s hand.

          “Barr? You’re alright. You can _rest, now_ , okay? You’ve gotta let your temperature go down.” He says, not that Barry could hear him. He sits there and waits, periodically checking his temperature. Three hours pass before his temperature goes down to one hundred degrees. It wasn’t where he would like it to be, but it was better than before.

          “You’re so brave Barry. You’re stronger than you know. That’s why you have to get better.” Oliver pleads. Tears pour from his eyes as he continues to hold his hand. Another hour passes and he checks his temperature. Ninety-nine degrees. Thank God, it was finally going down.

          “That’s good. That’s good Barr, you’re doing so good.” Oliver encourages. It was an hour later when Barry wakes up in a panic, thrashing around in the water.

          “Whoa, whoa. Hey, hey. It’s okay. You’re okay Barry. I had to get your temperature down.” Oliver says as he helps Barry out of the tub. Grabbing a towel, he helps dry him off. Once Barry was dry, Oliver handed him some of his old clothes.

          “It’ll be a little big on you, but it’s better than your birthday suit.” Oliver says. Barry’s cheeks turn red.

          “Sorry I passed out on you.” He laughs. Oliver cracks up.

          “Just don’t ever scare me like that again.”

 

 


End file.
